overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Roadhog
Roadhog là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Roadhog là một sát thủ tàn nhẫn, nổi tiếng với sự độc ác, phá hủy mọi thứ mà không quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì. Sau cuộc nổi loạn của Omnic, chính phủ đã tặng Omnium và các thành phố lân cận cho các Omnic sau khi chúng đã phá hủy gần hết thành phố của họ, với mong muốn gìn giữ hòa bình lâu dài. Điều này đã khiến Mako Rutledge và phần lớn cư dân của Outback phải di chuyển tới chỗ khác, còn số ít những người còn sống sót, nông dân thì muốn ở lại. Tức giận trước sự mất mát của quê hương, Mako và những người bạn đã đứng lên, tạo ra một cuộc nổi loạn ác liệt. Họ cùng Mặt trận Giải phóng Úc tấn công Omnium và các robot ở đó nhằm giành lại mảnh đất quê hương đã bị đánh cắp. Cuộc chiến leo thang cho tới khi những kẻ nổi loạn phá vỡ lõi của lò phản ứng Omnium , gây ra một vụ nổ kinh hoàng, phá hủy mọi cơ sở vật chất, gây nhiễm xạ và làm Outback chìm trong những mảnh vụn kim loại. Chứng kiến cảnh quê nhà đang trở thành một vùng đất chết, Mako đã thay đổi vĩnh viễn. Để thích nghi với môi trường, hắn ta tự chế ra một cái mặt nạ. Dần dần, nhân tính của hắn mất dần. Sự trong trắng còn lại trong Mako đã biến mất, biến hắn thành một kẻ giết người vô nhân tính. Khả năng Mở khóa :Note: để xem bình xịt của Roadhog, bấm vô Roadhog/Sprays. Skins roadhog_kiwi.jpg|Kiwi roadhog_mud.jpg|Mud roadhog_purple.jpg|Thistle roadhog_sand.jpg|Sand roadhog_pigpen.jpg|Pigpen roadhog_stitched.jpg|Stitched roadhog_mako.jpg|Mako roadhog_toa.jpg|Toa Roadhog Islander.jpg|Islander Roadhog Sharkbait.jpg|Sharkbait Biểu cảm Giá 250 credits. *Boo! *Can Crusher *Headbanging Biểu cảm chiến thắng Roadhog Pointing to the Sky.jpg|Pointing to the Sky Roadhog Thumbs Up.jpg|Thumbs Up Roadhog Tuckered Out.jpg|Tuckered Out Lời thoại Giá 25 credits. *The Apocalypse (Welcome to the apocalypse. - Chào mừng đến tận thế!) (mặc định) *Candy From A Baby (Like taking candy from a baby. - Chỉ như lấy kẹo từ tay con nít) *Got Something To Say? - Định nói gì à? *Hahaha! *Hook, Line, And Sinker - Kéo, xếp, khoan. *Life Is Pain, So Is Death - Đời là nỗi đau, chết cũng vậy *Piece Of Cake - Như ăn bánh *Push Off - Nhổ neo *Say "Bacon"... (Say "bacon" one more time... - Nói "thịt heo" lần nữa xem..) *Violence Is The Answer (Violence is usually the answer. - Bạo lực thường là câu trả lời.) *We're All Animals - Chúng ta đều là súc sinh. Highlight Intros Giá 250 credits. *Little Piggy *Say "Cheese" *Whole Hog Thành tích Cốt truyện Mako Rutledge là một trong những cư dân của Outback khi nguồn omnium ở đó và khu vực xung quanh được trao cho các omnic. Hắn đã cùng những người khác ở Outback thành lập nênMặt trận Giải phóng AustraliaMặt trận Giải phóng Úc để giành lại cùng đất. Tổ chức đã chống lại các omnic tới khi chúng gây lên vụ nổ làm cả vùng đất nhiễm phóng xạ. Mako thích nghi được với môi trường mới bằng cách đeo mặt nạ và di chuyển bằng trực thăng. Hắn trở thành một kẻ trị an, sau đó được thuê bởi Junkrat để làm vệ sĩ, đổi lấy một nửa chiến lợi phẩm của hắn. Hai tên này đã cùng nhau gây tội ác trên toàn thế giới. Trong truyện ngắn Going Legit, Junkrat và Roadhog thỏa thuận với CEO của Hyde Global ở Sydney để cứu các nhân viên của tập đoàn khỏi bọn omnic khủng bố. Sau khi nhận ra rằng đám "khủng bố" kia là của tập đoàn và bọn chúng đã bị CEO gài bẫy, Roadhog và Junkrat đã treo gã CEO trên tầng thượng của tòa cao ốc trước khi cho nó nổ tung. Junkrat và Roadhog cũng đã trộm nhiều cổ vật hoàng gia ở King's Row, phá hủy các cửa hiệu và xe cộ ở Paris, cướp khu vui chơi ở Hanamura và đánh cắp gần như toàn bộ lượng vàng trong kho bạc của Dorado trong quá trình phạm tội. Chú ý *Roadhog rất trâu, gây sát thương cao và có thể tự làm lành vết thương. *Nên dùng Chain Hook và Scrap Gun khi đối thủ sắp chết *Chain Hook làm gián đoạn attack của đối phương *Bastion sẽ bị về hình dạng recon khi bị kéo, khiến Roadhog trở thành một counter bá đạo. *Đừng thừa hơi đi hook Tracer vì cô sẽ dùng Recall để thoát thân, trừ khi chắn chắn rằng nó chưa hồi xong. *Roadh có thể hook Rip-Tire của Junkrat, đương nhiên là sẽ ra đi cùng nó. Liên quan *Roadhog được giới thiệu vào 22/9/15, cùng với Junkrat. Trước đó, Roadhog được lộ diện qua 2 dòng tweet từ @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, cũng như trong video: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" *Roadhog đã giao kèo với Junkrat, trở thành vệ sĩ cho Junkrat, đổi lại Roadhog sẽ được chia đều lợi nhuận thu được *Khả năng cao Roadhog có dòng máu của tộc Maori ở New Zealand khi mà tên thật của hắn là Mako cũng như skin Toa của Roadhog, được dịch ra tiếng Maori là "Chiến binh". *"Mako" trong tiếng Maori là "cá mập" hoặc "răng cá mập", điều này giải thích 2 skin đầu cá mập của Roadhog. Tham khảo